The Marauders Years
by Melody Manor
Summary: It is about The Marauders and their years at hogwarts It deals alot with james and Lily and then goes into a deep concept of each year. Each year will have 5 chapters and then five chapters for each after year.
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders Years The Bet Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James sat at the Gryffindor table laughing, "Did you get a loud of the slimy git he nearly fell off his broom nice going James!" James smiled broadly he had just finished the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quiditch match; he won of course. It was the first year for James and the rest of the crew and they were born troublemakers. James laughed again and then spotted Lily who was watching him while sipping her juice, James blushed fiercely and waved slightly and Lily waved back giggling slightly. Remus nudged Sirius and laughed when he saw James, "James are we love struck again?" Remus lost it and put his hand to his stomach and looked at James, "Yes, has cupid shot his magic arrow at you again?" They all cracked up and James sighed and sat up and spoke with a very serious tone, "I think she actually likes me, I might have a chance with a girl unlike you three." He said smirking he then looked back at Lily who was now chatting away with one of her friends, "Will she ever notice me?" James sighed and then looked at Sirius who was holding himself back from a fit of giggles. "Okay James let us make a bet if you can get Lily to go out with you then we will stop badgering you but if not we are free to laugh all the time agreed?" Sirius stuck out his hands and smiled at Remus and Peter, James stuck out his hand but before he shook Sirius's he said, "Okay but you three have to get girls too and if you don't then and I don't then neither of use win but if I do and you don't then you must stop bugging me alright?" Sirius and Remus nodded, they all looked to Peter but he had disappeared, "Agreed!" they said at once. James stood up and walked over towards Lily, "Um...e-e-excuse me L-l-l-lily could I have a word with y-y-you alone?" he shook and when she nodded and the other girl got up and left he quickly fell into the seat and relaxed slightly, "Lily, well since were both in.no I really think.. no what I mean is I think your cute and will you go out with me?" said James in sort of a rush Lily smiled and then leaned across the table and whispered in his ear, "I thought you would never ask." She giggled then kissed his cheek, making James blush violently. Sirius and Remus had to grab the table so they wouldn't fall for they were laughing so hard, "Okay shut up you two now if you don't get girls in one week I win and even if one of you does I still win." James picked up his book and headed towards Lily who was waiting for him at the Great Hall entrance. Sirius laughed again, "Whoo boy now we have a major problem, Remus how are we ever going." he stopped and looked around for Remus was gone he was talking to Belle Figg, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime you know as my girlfriend?" Belle smiled and stood up, "That would be great I heard Lily and James are going out too maybe we can on like a double date sometime." Remus blushed and then nodded, "Well I-I-I'll be seeing ya later Belle." Belle waved and left the Great Hall, Remus walked over to Sirius who was sulking, "Great now that you have taken all the good people I am stuck with someone boring." Remus looked shocked, "Don't tell me you liked Lily too?" Sirius jumped, "No way I like someone else hey well I'll se ya later." He walked slowly in a sort of daze towards the Slytherin table, Remus jumped and watched him slowly walk towards Narcissa who was sitting on Lucius's lap giggling. Sirius stopped next to her and tapped her on the shoulder she looked disgusted but she answered him anyways, "Eugh.well you know me and Lucius happen to be a couple so like that will ever happen and besides you're a Gryffindor." Sirius went to open his mouth but before he could say anything Narcissa had picked up a Pumpkin Pie and slammed it in Sirius's face. Sirius slumped back to the Gryffindor table while the Slytherins laughed loudly. "What on earth made you do that?!" asked Remus rather shocked Sirius sighed and shrugged, "I don't know she...well forget it come on if Peter has a girl then we can probably get this thing won." They scanned all the Gryffindor girls not many available, not many cute. "What about Pratily?" Remus said winking at Pervinia and then winking at her twin sister Petunia, who both giggled slightly, "No way they both despise me." He said grumbling, "Well what about Sibyll Trelawney, she cute and she's very smart." Sirius smiled and then walked towards her slicking his hair back, he then leaned against the table and pulling the book down from in front of her face, "Hello Sibyll how are you, well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me if you are not busy that is." He smiled and then winked at her, she giggled and covered her face with the book, "Well alright then if you insist." She smiled again and then went back to her book; Sirius walked back towards Remus, "There now we just have to worry about Peter. 


	2. Dating is Hazardous

The Marauders Years Dating is Hazardous Peter ran down the hallway, he was chasing a girl by the name of Faucet, Ann Faucet she was in Gryffindor, and she was very smart she knew when she was in trouble and when she was safe, she could tell if a boy was bad or good. Peter huffed and puffed finally she ran into a dead in and stopped laughing a bit, "Well Peter you trapped me I guess you win, so I will go out with you but you should know I was going to go out with you anyway." She giggled then ran past peter waving, he waved back and then walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. Remus and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess while Sibyll and Belle cheered the other one on, James and Lily sat on the couch reading a book called, The True Art of Magic. Peter trudged through the portrait hole and plopped into a chair and sighed heavily and put his hand to his chest, and breathed in softly, "I did it.I got.Ann.Faucet.we are.tied!" he said with much pain then closed his eyes and fell asleep, everyone started to laugh and then returned to their activities, "Well that is three times in a row Sirius pay up." Remus stuck out his hand and Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag with an assortment of wizard candies and tricks. Sirius grumbled a bit but when Sibyll kissed his cheek he perked up, "Goodnight guys!" said Sibyll as she and Belle went to the girls dormitory, Remus blew Belle a kiss and she blew one back, making them both giggle. Remus stood up and yawned then stretched he was quickly flowed by Sirius, "Well I'm off to bed coming James?" asked Remus who was heading towards the boys dormitory, Sirius yawned and then shoved Remus into a chair and rain up the stairs and into the Boys dormitory. Remus jumped up and tore after him, James then sat up and yawned and then helped Lily up, "Goodnight James sleep well." She said as she closed her book and kissed James on the lips. James blushed and then walked her to her dormitory and then he went to his. Peter slept soundly on the chair but little did her know that a curious Tom Riddle lurked outside the school. When everyone awoke it was Saturday and a beautiful one at that, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter decided to take the girls down to the lake for a swim. "Really that would be great wouldn't it girls." Said Lily as she brushed her long red hair, "It sure would I have always loved to swim." Sibyll said softly. The other girls nodded and quickly changed and then they all went down to the lake. "Strike another one up for us!" said Sirius laughing as they headed down towards the lake, "James watch your." too late James stepped into a trick step and feel forward, "Yipe!" yelled James as he hit the ground and laughed, Sirius and Remus pulled him upward and then yanked him out of the step, "Trip?" asked Remus while sniggering at James, "No thanks I already did." Said James brushing himself off, Sirius then ran ahead and then ran back and slapped James on the back, "Tag your it!" he yelled then ran towards the lake followed by everyone except James, "Wha.?" James said clueless but then ran after them. Once everyone reached the lake the stood in front of it giggling softly waiting for James, finally when James was about a foot away they all moved to the side and he flew into the lake. "Hahaha, James would you like some help?" said Lily who stuck out her hand, James grabbed it and then pulled her in, "Eeeeeeekk!" screamed Lily who now was soaked she moved over to James who was cackling and stuck her hands on top of his head and shoved him under the water, "James Potter how dare you!" she giggled, soon everyone was in the water splashing, dunking, kicking, swimming, and having fun. All this fun was drawing up Mermaids and Merman who hated to be left out; suddenly Peter was dragged under the water, "Ahh.." He yelled as his hands waved above the water, Remus grabbed his hands and pulled upwards, "Help! He's going to drown!" yelled Remus struggling to keep him up, Sirius dived under the water and saw the Merman yanking Peter down Sirius the dove towards them and pushed them out of the way making them let go of Peter. Sirius swam up and yelled at everyone, "Get out Merpeople!" the girls screamed and swam towards the shore but James, Remus and Peter stayed, soon all the guys were battling the Merpeople under the water. Remus pulled out is wand and shouted, "Impedimenta!" but only bubbles came from his mouth, but a jet of bubbles shot of his wand freeze the Merpeople. Sirius punched a merman into a boulder, and then got shot backwards as the merman stabbed him with his staff, James struggled with a mermaid who was slapping him with her tail James grabbed it and then swung her towards the merman that had attacked Sirius making them both land in a head on top of a boulder, which was then followed by three more mermen shot onto the boulder by Remus. Peter wrestled a mermaid towards the boulder, she then fell onto the boulder after being shot with stupefy by James, Remus, and Sirius. They then took this time to swim towards shore, "Whew Merpeople are way to protective." Said Remus wiping his brow slightly, Sirius fell to the ground and kissed it, "Ah sweet ground how good it feels to be on solid ground." James helped Peter out of the water and then coughed up some water, "Euck I think I'm going to be sick." He laughed and then everyone got up and headed towards the GCR, all dripping water. 


End file.
